Welcome to Hueco Mundo Chihiro
by EmoKitty1213
Summary: After the war many of the soul reapers were enslaved. What happens when Chihiro comes and Grimmjow falls in love?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Hueco Mundo

It was after the war between Aizen and the soul reapers. The hollows had won this one and set the Soul Reapers to work for them. Some of them were killed and some women were enslaved for the men's own pleasures.

"Ah... Another female I see. Where did you find her Gin?" Aizen asked his second in command.

"She was hiding in a broken down building. How we could have missed her in the past few days we've checked the rest of the ruins I don't know." Gin replied pushing the girl forward.

The girl was tall but shorter than Aizen and Gin. Her hair was black and styled like an emo's. Her eyes blazed blue and grey fire. Yes her eyes were two different colors. One blue, one grey. The clothes she was wearing were ripped in different places. Her shirt ripped up the hem, her skirt on the side showing most of her thigh.

"Aizen." She spat glaring at him.

"Ah. It's a pleasure to see you again Chihiro. It's been some time and you look grown up." Aizen replied.

"Tch. For all I care you can go and fuck yourself cause I couldn't give a damn about you right now." She said, venom in her every word.

"It's a shame really. I really missed you." Aizen said.

Just then the doors burst open and in stormed a really pissed off arrancar.

"Aizen why the fuck was I not informed of all these god damned soul reapers?" A husky voice yelled.

"Grimmjow…I thought Ulquiorra had informed you that we had new servants now. Does that not please you?" Aizen asked.

The blue haired arrancar blinked for a moment his face unreadable.

"I didn't know. Ulquiorra didn't say shit to me about us having Soul Reapers working for us." He said then his eyes caught sight of Chihiro. "Whose she?"

"This is Chihiro. She's a good fighter. I knew her from back when I was working for the Soul Society. She was such a great subordinate." Aizen replied proudly.

She growled and made a move to lunge at him before Tousen got in her way.

"Tch. Of course you'd be here. Why did I think you wouldn't be?" She asked no one in particular.

Grimmjow chuckled and watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"I never did like you." Tousen said, his voice holding just as much venom as Chihiro's.

"Then let's settle this once and for all you dumb fuck." Chihiro growled.

Tousen glanced back at Aizen.

"I permit it. The one living shall be the one to keep resident here. The dead shall become an arrancar." Aizen replied.

"Good. Now I can kill your ass Tousen." Chihiro remarked snidely.

Tousen didn't reply but drew his sword and rushed Chihiro. She didn't look armed but she reached behind her and drew out a sword and deflected his blow easily. He vanished and attacked again catching a bit of her shirt with the tip of his sword. She hissed and lunged at him catching some of his hair. Tousen growled while Chihiro smirked.

"I will admit that you are good at fighting. Last time I saw you, you were merely a fledgling and you did horribly at it." Tousen said, his voice having no hint of sincerity.

"Yeah well when you leave for years it's amazing what fledglings pick up." Chihiro replied and lunged forward cutting off one of Tousen's arms.

He screamed in agony and dropped his sword holding the bleeding appendage.

"That's enough…I think we know who will win this one." Aizen said, his voice having a hint of astonishment.

Chihiro snorted and wiped her blade off placing the sheath back on her back.

"Grimmjow, take Chihiro to her new room." Aizen ordered.

Without a word, Grimmjow grabbed Chihiro's arm and dragged her along behind him to the room next to his.

"That was pretty amazing. I never saw anyone do that to Tousen before." Grimmjow said a grin evident in his voice.

Chihiro tugged her arm out of his grasp and roll her shoulders.

"Yeah well that bastard pissed me off enough to where I started to train a lot more. Everyone thought I was dead for a while until I returned covered in scratches and cuts and bruises. It's amazing what a week of training will do to a girl." She explained.

"Well you can do what you like to the room. After the girl we had before was killed we kinda just left it the way it was so it's really pink." Grim said opening the door.

Chihiro peeked in and made a disgusted face.

"This is definitely not my style. In a few hours this place will be turned into something of my liking." She said stepping in and already started planning on what she would do to the room to make it her own.

"I'll leave you to get settled in." He said and left.

Chihiro started by stripping out of her clothes and started on altering the clothes she found in there to make a painter's suit and clothes that fit her. After that, she put on the painter's outfit, found some paint and redid the room. The bed was next. She dyed the covers a deep blue to go with the black walls of the room.

A few hours after she had the room to her liking she stripped again and showered.

"_Thank you for the nice hot water_." She thought to herself getting out.

She wrapped a towel around herself and went out to the room. She froze when she noticed someone else in her room. The person turned towards her and blinked. His hair was raven black and his skin was really pale. There were green markings under his eyes if they were green tear stains.

"Pardon my intrusion…I figured I'd come see what all the fuss was about." He said sounding emotionless.

"And here I thought all of you were jackasses…" Chihiro muttered and went to the closet to get clothes.

"I'm amazed at what you were able to do in the few hours you've been here." The man said.

Chihiro rolled her eyes and dropped her towel leaving her naked before him.

"I'm Ulquiorra by the way…" He spoke again.

"Yeah yeah…I'm Chihiro." She replied.

Ulquiorra had difficulties taking his eyes off of the naked body in front of him. Her body was perfect. No scars to mar the skin and she had a beautiful light glow to her skin. She was slightly tan and her body curved in the right places.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" Chihiro questioned pulling on the revised skirt and shirt she had made.

"No. Not really." He replied looking away from her.

"Good. Now get out of my room before I kick your ass." She said turning towards him her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'd watch it. I'll have to punish you if you were to try and do anything to me." Ulqui said, his voice taking on a low husky tone.

Chihiro blinked and stared at him for a while until he left leaving her speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few hours after Ulquiorra had left Chihiro went and explored her new "home".

"_Well at least it's big, right?_" She thought to herself.

She continued to walk around until she came back to her room. She heard something in the room next to hers and she put her ear against the door. What she heard was the sound of loud music.

"_Didn't Grimmjow say this was his room_?" She asked herself and continued to listen to the music that was being played throughout the room.

Carefully, Chihiro cracked open the door hoping he wouldn't catch her. When the door was open a fair amount, she squeezed through, quietly shut the door and dashed across the room to hide in his closet. Grimmjow's lifted briefly and looked around then shrugged when he noticed nothing.

"_That was risky_." She thought peeking out to see what Grim was doing.

Skillet was blasting through the speakers and she relaxed listening to the familiar song wash over her. For the first time in hours she felt as if she were home. Her own home. Listening to skillet through her own speakers. She closed her eyes and let a small smile come over her face. She was so engrossed in feeling at home she didn't notice Grimmjow get up and go to his closet until it was too late and he had the door open. Grimmjow blinked a few times at the girl blinking up at him like a deer caught in headlights. Chihiro bolted but Grimmjow was faster and he caught her arm.

"I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" She shouted out having been in this position to where she was threatened to be killed or hurt.

"What are you talking about? I won't hurt you. Calm down." Grimmjow said in a gentle voice.

Chihiro immediately relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing in here anyways?" He asked.

She fidgeted a little and looked at the wall.

"I thought I heard something coming from here and when I realized it was music I thought I knew it so I snuck in and hid in the closet and I guess I just got caught up in feeling like I was home that I didn't realize what would happen if you had caught me of what you would do if you had." She replied in a quiet voice.

"It's ok. I don't mind you sneaking in. You're the only person I will allow that for." He said shortly.

She blinked up at him shocked. The last time she had been in this situation there was a gun in her face and there was rape involved. She couldn't believe that this blue haired stranger didn't care and was allowing her to sneak in at any time.

"Thank…You." She said quietly.

"Did…Something like this happen before?" He asked gently.

Silently she nodded and launched into the story of had happened that awful night.

"_I'm just gonna run into my room and grab something." Alex called to his friend._

_Chihiro had to move quickly and the only available place for her to hide was the closet. Quietly she slipped in and held her breath. Alex came in and started looking around his room and that's when he headed for the closet. Chihiro panicked and had no idea what to do but it was too late as he slid open the door and glared at her._

"_The fuck are you doing in my room Hiro?" Alex growled dragging her out by her hair._

"_I-I'm sorry! I thought you were in here then your phone went off and I picked up noticing that it was my best friend maybe texting for me and when I read it…." She broke off tears in her eyes._

"_For fucks sake!" Alex nearly yelled and tossed her on the bed._

"_Why Alex…Just why?" She said in a broken whisper_

"_Cause you ain't giving me what I want Hiro! And what I need is a sexual relationship just as much as I do an emotional one!" He hollered and smacked her across the face._

_Hiro whimpered and held her cheek._

"_Do you still want me Hiro?" Alex asked his voice calmer._

"_More than anything Alex…" She replied._

"_Then let me fuck you. Right here and right now." He said._

"_Alex…Can't you wait for a better time?" She asked her eyes widening._

_ Alex gave a frustrated sigh and tied her with duct tape and rope._

"_Fuck this Hiro. I'm not waiting for you any longer. I'm taking what I should have had a long time ago." Is voice darkened and he ripped her clothes off. "You have such a nice body Hiro."_

_ His eyes roamed over her naked body as she cried silently. He had put duct tape over her mouth to keep her from screaming. _

_ He stripped of his clothes and started to stroke his hardened cock._

"_You should have been willing Hiro." Was all he said before he ripped the tape off her mouth and shoved his cock down her throat. She gagged and tried to pull away but his hand forced her head down and made his cock go in deeper. After he came down her throat, he replaced the tape on her mouth and spread her legs open plunging his fingers in her pussy and fingering her roughly. She whimpered and tried to get away._

_ After his fingers were removed from inside her he stroked his cock a bit and shoved it deep inside her and immediately started fucking her hard and deep. He was moaning and fucking her harder and harder while she whimpered and cried._

"_Fuck baby you're so tight." He moaned and pushed his cock in deeper._

_ After he came inside her pussy he pulled out and shoved it in her ass. He didn't wait for her to adjust and he didn't wait for his previous orgasm high to melt away before he was pounding away at her ass pulling her back on his dick and ramming full speed and ramming hard into her. _

"_Fuck your ass is so tight as well. God I'm going to fuck you harder than I've fucked your friend." He growled out smacking her ass hard leaving a red mark._

She broke off her face streaming with tears.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to tell you all of that." She said quietly and sniffled.

Grimmjow felt his heart constrict in pain from her story. He never felt this way at all. What if something had happened to her and he had never met her?

"It's ok….I'm glad you told me. It must be a huge burden carrying this with you." He said just as quietly as her.

Chihiro shook her head and wiped at her eyes. Grimmjow stopped her hands and kissed away the rest of the tears then pulled her into his arms and hugged her close.

"I may not know you, but I'll protect you." He promised and hugged her closer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Grimmjow tilted her chin up so she was looking up at him.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen Chihiro." Grim said softly.

Chihiro's cheeks flushed red and she looked way. Grim chuckled.

"You're adorable as well." He murmured.

Her cheeks flushed a darker red as she continued to look off to the side. Grim managed to get her attention back to him.

"You look redder than a tomato." Grim said.

He smiled, his white teeth flashing in the light.

"Well Chihiro, can I kiss you?" He asked.

Chihiro's face was redder than it has ever been and she nodded weakly. His smile softened as he lowered his lips to her's and softly kissed her. Their pulse's sped up from the contact as Grim pulled her even closer to his body. She felt like she died and went to heaven as the kiss was deepened. Their moment ended when the door to Grim's room opened and Ulqui stared them. Chihiro in Grim's arms and both of their faces flushed from their kiss.

"What is going on here?" Ulqui's emotionless voice rang out in the room.

"Why? Jealous emo boy?" Chihiro asked.

She sounded smug even though her face was flushed a dark red.

"No. I will never be jealous of that blue haired trash." Came Ulqui's response.

"You should be. I have the girl and you have nothing like usual." Grim said with a smirk in his voice.

Ulqui twitched and Grim smiled in triumph as he got some sort of emotion out of the usually stoic man.

"You know Grimmjow maybe you should take some lessons from me in being a gentleman." Ulqui replied his voice holding something that wasn't there before.

"Tch. Like I need you to teach me how to be a gentleman. You raped the other girl so why should I take lessons from you?" Grim countered.

Chihiro's eyes widened as she processed what Grimmjow just said and she leaned into him shaking a little.

"Ah hell Ulqui. Why don't you just get your ass out of here so that way I can show her around a little bit more?" He said his voice turning into a protective tone.

"Aizen wants a meeting right now. I'm afraid she'll have to explore around on her own." Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow let out a small growl as he hugged Chihiro tightly before releasing her and holding her by the shoulders.

"I'll come back later. Go to your room and lock the door. God knows what creep will be lurking out in the halls and wants to check out the new addition to Hueco Mundo." Grimmjow murmured low enough for her to hear.

She nodded and stared up into the man's sky blue eyes.

"That's a good girl." He smiled and gave her a small kiss.

After Grimmjow and Ulquiorra left, Chihiro went to her room and laid on the bed forgetting to lock the door. She stared up at her newly painted ceiling and counted the small specks of white she put there to resemble stars. There was one big orangeish yellowish circle that resembled the harvest moon that she had grown to love. By the moon she had Orion's belt and next to that the two dippers she would always look for.

"Reminds me of home…Laying on the balcony." She murmured to herself.

"So it's true. What everyone's saying." A voice said.

Chihiro jumped and sat up quickly. She scanned the room quickly and located the one the voice belonged to. He was short and looked kind of like a girl. His hair was black and framed his face. There were pinkish purplish markings on his face and his clothes seemed a little too big on him.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. My name's Luppi." He said with a smile.

"It's ok…I'm Chihiro…" Chihiro responded a little hesitantly.

She didn't like the air to this guy. He seemed a little weird. Rapist weird. She didn't know how she could tell but she knew something bad was going to happen. Almost as if he was thinking about taking her on her bed.

"You are a lot prettier than what I heard Grimmjow say. Now. How about I give you the time of your life?" Luppi almost purred as he suddenly appeared over Chihiro.

"What? N-no!" She yelped and tried to push him off.

"Awww why not? You seem to have a nice body… And that shirt shows your tits off quite well." He smirked taking out his sword.

Chihiro gulped as she watched him. She didn't want to do this…But if he had a sword she would have to. She couldn't reach the one she kept on her back.

"So how about I rid you of this shirt and see what we have underneath." He murmured into her ear.

Before she could say anything, Luppi unsheathed his sword and cut the strings that held together her top. She started crying silently as she was now topless in front of him.

He made a low groan as he lowered his head and lapped softly at her nipple. She winced and started to cry harder.

"Your skin tastes good. Almost as if you wanted me." Luppi muttered, his voice turning husky.

He closed his mouth around her nipple and started sucking on it like he was a child taking milk from a mother. Chihiro whimpered and tried to push him off again. He growled and pinned her arms above her head and he bit down roughly on her neck. She cried out in pain.

"You aren't getting away from me. You're going to be my bitch." He growled by her ear.

Grimmjow heard the cry and his head perked up.

"Is everything ok Grimmjow?" Aizen asked.

"No…I'll be back." Grimmjow replied and sprinted off before anyone could say anything.

"_That sounded like Chihiro. I hope she's ok._" He thought as he ran as fast he could.

When he reached her room, he growled as he saw Luppi covering Chihiro's mouth as she cried and he sucked away at her breast.

"Get off of her!" He yelled and crossed the room.

Luppi looked up and growled.

"Back off Grimmjow. She's mine now." Luppi said glaring at Grimmjow

"I don't think so you little asshole." Grimmjow growled picking him up and throwing him across the room where he hit the wall and crumpled over coughing.

Grimmjow shrugged off his jacket and cut little slits in it to use strings to tie it closed on Chihiro.

"Don't ever touch her again you sick bastard." Grimmjow said and picked up Chihiro walking back to the meeting.

Chihiro was shaking and clinging to him.

"Sh it's ok. I'm here now and I won't let anyone else touch you." He said in a soothing voice.

She nodded and buried her face into his neck.

They entered the room with Aizen and Ulquiorra along with the rest of the Espada while carrying Chihiro.

"Welcome back Grimmjow. What happened?" Aizen asked.

"Nothing. Stay out of it." Grimmjow replied irritably.

"Tsk, tsk Grimmjow. You know you should tell me what happened." Aizen said.

"Yeah well this is between me and her and Luppi. I don't want to speak of it ever again unless I'm killing that bastard. I won't kill him yet. But I will soon and you can make a deal that I will." Was the last thing Grimmjow said before he sat down and started soothing Chihiro.

"Who the fuck is that? I thought all women Soul reapers were set as sex slaves for the men. The fuck is this shit to where she's off-limits?" A man snarled.

Chihiro flinched and shrunk closer to Grimmjow.

"Easy Nnoitora. This was an old subordinate of mine and I intend to protect her. Besides I never said she was off-limits." Aizen replied calmly.

Grimmjow started growling.

"She better be off-limits Aizen. She was raped a year ago. How the fuck can you put her through more of that?" Grimmjow asked angrily.

"Is this true Chihiro?" Asked Aizen.

Chihiro nodded afraid of what her voice would sound like.

"Then it's settled. Chihiro is off-limits to everyone but Grimmjow since he's taken an obviously liking to her." He said.

"I have a request Aizen." Grimmjow said suddenly.

"And what would this request be?" Aizen replied.

"I want her to become my fraccion."


	4. AN of AWESOMENESS

HEY PEEPS!

I'm back. Sorry I have not updated in AGES! I've had so much going on in my life. School started up and Like I've had so many ideas that I just can't think straight! I will be posting more anime stuffs and book related stuffs compared to twilight but I will update my twilight stories as I see fit. Manly 'cause I lost everything I had for them TT_TT that's the depressing part. OH WELL! Enjoy what I post give me feedback and yes I will be making Yaois, some hentais, NO YURIS. I'll take requests on stories and characters and hope to get plenty of reviews. I will also space out my typing which I didn't do in the past. Sorry if I gave you a migraine! Anyways… there will be many German stuffs in these stories as I am taking German in high school. Ciao! (Reviews are greatly appreciated)


End file.
